The invention relates to a braking buffer device for buffer stop assemblies, comprising at least one buffer rail which is displaceably guided on a buffer stop construction, at least one friction element and means for clamping the friction element in braking frictional engagement with the buffer rail.
Braking buffer devices are known (German Patent Specification No. 1,140,964 ). The braking elements disclosed in that specification do not slide with a braking action or a track rail but are fixed in the plane of impact, for example, at the level of the buffers of rail vehicles. On impact by the rolling stock, the buffer rails are displaced along the braking elements.
With the aid of such a braking buffer device, a progressive braking action is provided for the cases where, because of lack of space, only rigid track stops can be erected, e.g. at ramps, ship sides, on existing concrete structures, walls, etc. This braking buffer device can also be employed with braking buffer stops for attaining a stage-by-stage increase in resistance.
It is also known to guide rail-like buffer members on anchored impact frames and to bring them into braking frictional engagement with rail-like friction elements. By this means it is possible to dissipate extraordinarily high braking energies. Yet, in certain cases, the relatively sharp braking effect is a disadvantage. In the known case, the inclined surfaces of a track rail head are used as friction surfaces and a braking member of a suitable metal alloy is pressed against the friction surface.
There are numerous fields of application in which a gently braking safety stop has to be provided on the end of a track. Principally, this applies where there exists the danger of high structures, running on rail tracks, tipping over, as in the case of cranes. In order to prevent a crane coming off the track and turning over because of wind pressure, the track ends are provided with buffer stops. The use of the known forms of braking buffer device or track braking stop is, however, not without problems because of the too sharp braking action, so that the danger of turning over still exists.